The quantitative determination of analytes in body fluids is of great importance in the diagnoses and maintenance of certain physical conditions. For example, blood glucose, hemoglobin (Hb), hemoglobin Alc (HbAlc), lactate, cholesterol, bilirubin, and other analytes should be monitored in certain individuals. In particular, it is important that individuals who have diabetics frequently check the glucose level in their body fluids because such individuals may become ill if their blood glucose level becomes too high—a condition known as hyperglycemia. The results of these analyte tests may be used to determine what, if any, insulin or other medication should be administered.
The analyte concentration tests are typically performed using optical or electrochemical testing methods. In the embodiments employing an electrochemical method, a test sensor contains biosensing or reagent material that reacts with, for example, blood glucose. A testing portion of the test sensor contains the reagent material and is adapted to receive a fluid (e.g., blood) being tested that has accumulated on, for example, a person's finger after the finger has been pricked. The fluid is typically drawn into a channel that extends in the test sensor from a first end near the front of the test sensor to the reagent material, located in the testing portion. In certain embodiments, the test sensor draws the fluid into the channel using capillary action so that a sufficient amount of the fluid to be tested is drawn into the test sensor's testing portion. The fluid then chemically reacts with the reagent material in the testing portion. This results in an electrical signal, indicative of the glucose level in the fluid, being supplied to electrical contact areas, which are located at a second opposing end near the rear or contact portion of the test sensor.
Analyte concentration readings of a fluid sample typically require using a penetrating member or a lancing device in conjunction with a test sensor. In certain embodiments, the meter system integrates the penetrating member with a meter for convenient side-by-side lancing and testing. However, locating the penetrating member and the test sensor in different positions on the meter typically requires multiple steps, added difficulty in operation of the meter, and potentially added bulk to the meter.
It would be desirable to overcome the above-noted shortcoming of existing systems, while providing a simple, easy, and single-handed operable meter system for determining information related to an analyte of a fluid sample.